Becoming a Wanderer OneShot Adventures
by Older than Time
Summary: A collection of Self-Inserted misadventures across Time, Space and Realities.
1. BaL Prologue 1 Stranger

_Everyone, this is not a new story! This is a series of impromptu starts of __**Becoming a Legend**__ that all have potential._

_I'm just trying out different beginnings and seeing what's well received and what works the best._

_If you like a particular one, review it!_

_If you really hate one, review it!_

_If you really don't give a damn and want the story to start, PM me with a well thought out message and an idea on how to start __**Becoming a Legend**__._

'_Feedback gives back', remember that…_

_**Becoming a Legend**_

_**Prologue – Renault's not gonna like this…**_

_Ugh…_

_Head hurts, mouth tastes like ash and I feel like a Xivilai is squeezing my brain; I'm really hung over…_

_**Wood creaking, world is swaying and there are two Argonians arguing about goats…**_

_Stop the swaying! Ugh, I'm probably on the Bloated Float, considering how drunk I am and that horrible creaking and swaying…_

_I slowly pull myself up onto a bench and grab my aching head; or at least I tried to…_

_For some reason, my hands are tied together and bound to my waist. I wiggle them a bit but they aren't loosening up. My eyes are stinging from the blaring light, which is strange, since I'm in the main room of a dingy tavern. I hesitantly open my eyes and find myself in a very unfamiliar place._

"So, I see that you're finally awake," says one of the arguing Argonians. I glanced at the two of them. Both were very different from the typical lizards I was familiar with. Unlike the scaly people from before, these two were very thick scaled and even more lizard-like. The one on the right had red scales with some funky feathers on his head while the one to the left was a light grey with a spike on his nose.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I sat up. We were in a rowboat floating in a large river. On either side of the river were mountains and trees taller that any I've seen before. Along the banks were mudcrabs, dark grey with domed shells like in Morrowind. "Where in Oblivion am I?" I asked the two.

The two Argonians looked at each other and Red answered, "On a boat." I facepalmed myself while Grey smacked Red over the head.

Grey spoke up in exasperation, "What Tell means to say is that we are in the far north; in the land of Skyrim." I nearly fell out of the boat in surprise.

_SKYRIM!_

My near-fall almost toppled us; all three of us steadied the boat while Red (or Tell) glared at me. "Watch yourself!" Tell exclaimed. "The waters are ice cold this far north. Falling in wouldn't be the best of ideas."

I nodded and Grey introduced the two of them. "As I was about to say, the red beside me is Tell-Many-Truths; I am called Watch-The-Skies. We found you adrift on a slab of ice many miles north of Skyrim. We brought you aboard and watched as you slept a very fitfully."

'Hmm…how did I end up there?' I thought to myself. I decided to figure it out later and make friendly with the two; hopefully they could tell me more of what's happening in the world right now. "Call me Ishmael," I said jokingly. I had remembered that old 'Moby Dick' movie and it felt oddly fitting right now.

"…strange name," Tell said quietly. I shrugged and asked what was happening with the world (in a roundabout way). Watch-The-Skies was a little confused but told me as much as he could.

"Skyrim is in the middle of a civil war; a faction of Nords, called the Stormcloaks, is trying to overthrow the Empire and make Skyrim an independent nation. Right now, the Empire and Stormcloaks are in a stalemate; neither can gain any ground. To make matters worse, the Aldmeri Dominion is sending agents to undermine the leadership of Skyrim as a whole; the agents, the Thalmor, have been kidnapping and assassinating various peoples on the charge of worshipping Talos."

Watch stopped when Tell made a subtle gesture with his left foot, gently nudging Watch's right foot. Watch gave a small nod to his left and I discretely looked over. On the east bank, a little south of our position was a bloody werewolf!

_Wait, make that five…shit!_

A small pack of werewolves was crouched in the tall grass, waiting for us to pass. Tell and Watch used their feet to quietly drag out two longswords from under them. They gestured under my seat and I reached my feet back. I found a sword there as well. I mimicked their actions and got the sword into my hand.

Seconds passed as we got closer to the pack. We were 20 feet away when the werewolves sprang from their hiding spot. Three Were's tackled us out of the boat while the two others held back. We splashed into the icy water; we thrashed and stabbed at the enormous lycans, trying to escape from the water.

Tell and I emerged onto the western bank, having slain the Were's that attacked us. Watch slipped as he fended off his Were and was killed; the wolf savagely tore into his throat, staining the waters red with Watch's blood. Tell roared with rage as he saw Watch fell. The red Argonian leapt back into the water to avenge his friend. Tell managed to stab the Were deeply in the chest , but failed to escape the Were's massive jaws; both fell into the river, bleeding out from their wounds.

I turned to the two remaining Were's and saw that they were slowly wading through the river towards me. I backed away, never taking my eyes off either; the wounded werewolf drug itself onto the bank, growling at me dangerously.

So it's me against two healthy werewolves and one seriously injured one; I'm pretty much screwed right now. I desperately went through the various spells available to me and was disappointed by the severe _lack_ of spells. All I knew right now was a weak _Flames_ spell and a _Healing _spell, neither one very helpful right now. I patted the various pockets in my white robes and found an exploding potion. So I had a Iron Sword and an exploding potion; not very good odds…

Thinking fast, I threw the potion at the two Were's. The resulting blast stunned them long enough for me to end the wounded Were's life, letting me devote all my attention to the other two. They had recovered from the explosion and were stalking me hungrily.

I slowly backed further away, making sure neither left my sight. One were got tired of waiting and lunged at me, snarling fiercely.

_As I watched him fly at me full of fury, time slowed down…_

Both wolves and I seemed to move slower and slower. I ducked under the charging wolf and stabbed him in the gut, dragging my sword as he passed. The wolf's guts spilled as it thrashed in pain. The other wolf charged, going in low to the ground. I leapt over the wolf, spun around and landed lightly behind him; I let loose a torrent of weak _Flames_. The flames did little to hinder him; it actually just pissed him off more.

Time resumed itself and he tackled me to the ground, trying to tear my head from my shoulders. I thrashed beneath the wolf, unable to gain enough room to stab the sword into his gut. Desperate, I placed a palm before his face and let loose a _Flames _spell. He howled in pain, rolling away as he pawed the flames out. I staggered to my feet and raised the sword above my head. With a tired yell, I swung it down with all my strength and lopped the wolf's head off.

The surrounding area was quiet, the sound of my breathing muffled by the gurgling water of the river. Panting, I stumbled to the river. I hoped to find the two Argonians were still nearby; no such luck. The shattered remains of the boat and their bodies had floated far downriver. Downtrodden, I slumped to the grassy bank and flipped onto my back.

Staring up into the open sky, I had one clear thought:

'_Renault's not gonna like this…'_

_And there's what could be the next in the __**Becoming a Hero Series – Becoming a Legend.**_

_Tune in to future chapters to view more one-shot prologues and possibly the future beginning of __**Becoming a Legend!**_


	2. BaL Prologue 2 Dragon

_Yo!_

_This is another try at the prologue for __**Becoming a Legend!**_

_This one was inspired by another Elder Scrolls Fanfic here at ____ that I read a few nights ago. It was __**'The Watcher at High Pass'**__ by NooShoak._

_In this, I'm not exactly a normal Tamriel traveler. I'm a bloody dragon! Let's hope Dovahkiin doesn't try slayin' me before I get a word in, edgewise…_

_**Becoming a Legend**_

_**Prologue – BURN DRIP! BURN!**_

_Ever had a leaky faucet?_

_You know the ones that make that annoying 'drip-drip-drip'?_

_Well I'm plagued by a fucking 'drip-drip-drip' that I can't fix._

_Right now, I'm stuck in a very dark place, far underground. My body is bound into place and I can only move my un-opening eyesin frustration and boredom._

_I don't know what day it is or how I got here. All I know is that I'm trapped and someone turned me into an Argonian._

_How I came to that conclusion you may ask?_

_Well, when I first gained consciousness, I tried to open my eyes. When that didn't work, I tried moving every part of my body._

_I did a mental check for every part._

_Head? Unmoving; check._

_Arms? Unmoving; check._

_Legs? Unmoving; check._

_Tail? Unmoving; check._

…

…

…_tail?_

_Aw crap…_

_And there you have it._

_I tried moving a tail that I didn't have before, but could clearly feel that is was there and attached to me._

_And you may ask why I didn't assume I was a Khajiit; one reason:_

_I subconsciously knew that I was covered in hard scales. How I knew that?_

_No bloody clue…_

_So I waited patiently for something to happen…_

_I waited…_

_And waited… _

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

…_and waited._

_It was a very long wait._

_Suddenly, I felt a faint shudder around me. Hope flared in my mind as I thought that I was gonna get out of this unbearably boring place._

_Sadly, I was not freed._

_I was however, rewarded with the fresh smell of water; and the feeling of water trickling along my scaly lips._

_Cool, clean water._

_Now I became really thirsty._

_So I focused every fiber of my being to open my mouth and, lo-and-behold, I was able to open my mouth a tiny bit._

_The water pooled into my mouth and I took a hearty gulp. The water was really refreshing._

_Then I had a thought._

_If there was running water, water that was slowly encompassing the area I was in, then would I drown?_

_No, I decided. Argonians can breathe underwater._

_So I patiently waited some more, taking only minute sips that sated my thirst._

_Time passed and I felt whatever bound me in place erode away._

_Seems the water was slowly freeing me._

…

…

…

_Somehow, I knew that days were passing by._

_I was puzzled by the fact that I hadn't felt any hunger or the need to take a really long piss on account of all the water I've drunk._

_I passed it off as an Argonian trait._

_So I waited some more…_

_Then the true horror began._

…

…

_Drip…_

…

…

…

_Drip…_

…

_...drip._

…

…

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip…_

…

…

…

…

…

_Drip…_

…

…

…

_Drip…drip-drip…_

…_drip-drop-drip…_

_I was plagued by an incessant dripping!_

_It was maddening!_

_Imagine three days of constant dripping that was so close to you, yet you couldn't do anything about it…_

_It was…really pissing me off…_

…

_But I waited some more, drowning out the dripping by singing every bloody song and humming every tune I knew._

_I went through every hip-hop, reggae, Hawaiian, country, classical and theme song I could remember…_

…

…

_None of it worked…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_four weeks passed._

_I was so far gone…_

_The insanity had set in…_

_For some mad reason, I had the notion that saying some odd phrase would solve my dripping problem._

_It was ringing around in my head and every third drip, the idea seemed more welcoming._

…

…

…

_Drip…_

…

…

_Drip-drop-drip…_

…

…

_Drip-drip-drop-drip-drip_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_It was four thousand, six hundred and seventy-three drips and four thousand, six hundred and twenty drops later that I broke and gave into my insanity…_

_I broke my head free of whatever bound me and screamed the three words that I was so sure would solve that fucking __**DRIP!**_

_**Yol…Toor…SHUL!**_

_And with that, I felt a torrent of white hot flames erupt from my mouth, completely incinerating the source of the annoying drip._

…

…

_All was quiet._

_The drip was gone._

_I had a mile wide smirk of pure satisfaction when I realized what just happened._

_I had broken free of my bonds._

_I could open my eyes._

_I had shouted three words that let me breathe fire._

_I found that I was over thirty feet long, was about twenty feet tall at the shoulder, covered in rock-hard red scales and had a wingspan of over 70 feet…_

…

…

…

_I was not an Argonian…_

_And that was a second try at the beginning of __**Becoming a Legend**__…_

_What do ya think?_


	3. BaL Prologue 3 Draugr

_Yo…_

_Another try at the prologue…_

_This one literally came to me out of the blue; 'out of the blue' in the sense that it literally fell out the endless blue sky and smashed onto my head._

_I mean, where did it come from? I was walking to the store, near 10 pm; the street I was travelling was empty, both sides of the empty streets had empty fields…_

_And this notebook fell on my head…_

_A black notebook with a silver symbol on the front for Skyrim…_

_Ominous…_

_Anyways, being the highly superstitious person that I am, I yelped like a little girl…_

_I ran a good ten feet away from it and hid behind a fire hydrant. I stared at it to see if anything happened; nothing did. I inched over to it and prodded it with a nearby stick; no reaction. So I picked it up and riffled through it as I resumed my journey. The notebook was mostly empty; only the first page had any writing…_

_It said, word-for-word:_

"_**The owner of this notebook will die a horribly boring death and be reborn as a being of pure awesome…"**_

_It was written in red ink and was barely legible; like someone had been excessively high when they did it…_

_I laughed and got idea for a story relating to Skyrim…_

_Here it is:_

_**Becoming a Legend**_

_**Prologue 3**_

_My life really sucked…_

_I had a great thing going in Cyrodiil… Save the world while being married to an obsessively proper and kinky wife capable of kicking my ass at a moment's notice…_

_Life was good…_

_Then I went into an Oblivion Gate and everything went down the crapper…_

_Here's what happened:_

_I walked through the portal._

_I ended up in Oblivion._

_There were a few scamps and a weak Dremora by the portal._

_I whooped their asses._

_Maren (my apprentice) enters during fight and is wowed by my skills._

_She and I make our way through the burnt landscape, sniping and assassinating the various guards and daedra._

_We get into the tower and, once again, whoop ass against Dagon's army._

_We finish off the Dremora guards in the Sigil Room._

_Maren does a flying leap and grabs the Stone._

_The room erupts in light._

_Then things went wrong._

_Just as we're disappearing, a bloody chain on that spiked chandelier snaps and a piece is flung at high speed._

_The piece lands on the platform we're on, smacks into a Daedric dagger._

_The dagger is flung into the air by the force of the impact and flies right at me._

_My last thought is 'aww fuck…' before being impaled by the flying dagger in the forehead…_

_That sucked, really sucked._

_It turns out that once I died, I came back as a ghost._

_A ghost that could still feel pain since Renault was able to pummel me for dying in such a lame way…_

_Maren was inconsolable, thinking it was her fault. I whooped her ass into shape and made it clear that it was an accident._

_Renault and I had a private and tearful goodbye._

_On a completely unrelated note, ghosts are able to have intercourse with the living; just a fun fact for those who always wondered…_

_I was able to stick around long enough to make sure Renault knew where all my secret stashes and hideouts were at. I made Maren and Jauffre swear to protect Renault and our baby on pain of eternal torment. Martin gave me a wonderful funeral as a gift for my saving his ass._

_Apparently, when one's body is properly buried according to custom (Renault's customs that is), the disembodied spirit is sent onto the afterlife._

_Well, I felt like I was yanked through a tiny hole and ended up in a train station. Well, I thought it was a train station at first. Then I tripped and smacked into this scrawny black-haired kid (I think his name was Larry) and this really old man in a dress. I was so startled (they were too.) that I stumbled back and fell into a mass of white that transported me somewhere else._

_Then I ended up falling from the sky; seriously…_

_I fell for what seemed like forever and my spirit form fell right into this ancient temple thing near the top of this mountain. I smacked onto the roof and then fell through it; I kept falling through solid rock and empty rooms before ending up in this really smelly corpse…_

_Which really sucked. I fell right into this moldy, decayed corpse dressed in weird armor and a awesome horned helmet. I woozily got up and sort of shambled around the temple, trying to find my way out…_

_Took me forever, but I found the way out. But I did run into some trouble._

_I had to hack through these enormous spiders and some really disgusting diseased rat-things. I was almost a goner (again) but these other zombies woke up and helped me out. Granted they were exceptionally lame fighters, they were a big help._

_So I thanked my zombie friends who just nodded and went back to their coffins like good little zombies._

_I had to really shove the doors open (they were really heavy). Being out in the pen air was really awesome, even if I was a zombie right then. I had messed up my left leg when fighting the rats, so I sort of walked like a stereotypical zombie through the temple, down the snow-covered mountain and right into the camp of this really hot blonde chick…_

_Now I was dead (sort of), but I still considered myself a married man. But when a guy stumbles onto a beautiful woman wearing skintight elven armor that hugs her every curve, he can get a little…weak-minded. In my defense, this woman was drop-dead (I already did) gorgeous; she had smooth mocha skin with short, spiked, golden blonde hair with these green eyes that just stared into your soul…_

_Her curves…her curves were deadly, leave it at that…_

_Anyways, upon stumbling into her camp, she immediately leapt to her feet and drew a shiny silver sword; she looked ready to charge me at any moment. Seeing as I didn't wanna die again, I raised my hands in surrender after dropping the strange, rusty black greatsword I had been using. She paused at my actions but still glared at me fiercely._

_I made several placating sounds and gestures, trying to convey my nonviolent intentions. I even kicked the greatsword farther from me as a gesture of good faith._

The strange behavior of the draugr gave pause to Tia's actions. Despite her better judgment, she believed it meant no harm. It had immediately discarded its weapon and raised its arms in surrender when she had drawn her blade; surely this wasn't normal.

"…aahh…nnnooo…iiiiight…" It had even begun to speak in a guttural, yet placating way while kicking its sword even farther away. Taking its gesture and words as a sign of surrender, Tia sheathed her sword and sat back down. She watched as the draugr slowly sat on the other side of her campfire and made its self comfortable. Tia watched with hidden curiosity as the draugr seemed to warm itself by the fire; she had heard stories of the undead denizens of the barrows.

The bard she had met a few days prior had warned her of venturing into the various barrows that dotted the land of Skyrim; Mikael had said that the draugr were vicious and unrelenting guardians that would kill any who entered their tomb. She had come to this barrow prepared to fight any draugr she came across as she searched for the Dragonstone Tablet for Farengar; this situation downright insane.

Tia was pulled from her thoughts by the draugr, who was trying to get her attention. He, she decided, was gesturing softly toward the path she had come from. He held up four fingers and attempted to say something to her.

"…eee-uull…" Huh? Seeing her confusion, the draugr once again held up his four fingers and jabbed at the path. He then used his hands to tap his hands against the ground, one at a time, miming footsteps in a vague way.

Ahh…

"Four travelers?" Tia asked. The draugr nodded in agreement and stood up. He grabbed his greatsword, bringing it into a ready position as he faced the path. Tia mimicked him with her silver sword and readied a fireball in her left hand. Mere seconds later, she saw four men in fur armor trudge into view. Tia sized them up quickly; their scruffy appearance and ill-kept weapons suggested that they were bandits. She was confidant she could take them easily. Tia glanced to the draugr but found that he had disappeared. She attempted to locate him, but was interrupted by the bandits spotting her.

"Well, well; look what we have here boys," the lead bandit called. He leered at her lecherously, making her scowl in disgust. "A woman all alone on this cold mountain; ain't she dressed like them Thalmor?" The other men nodded in agreement. The leader spoke again, "And we don't like Thalmor, do we boys?" The men near-shouted their agreement and the leader just smirked.

Tia tightened her grip on her sword and shot the fireball at the leader. He barely had time to blink before the fireball exploded in his face, killing him instantly. His men were thrown to the ground by the concussive wave of the explosion and Tia rushed forward to finish them off. She managed to skewer one to the ground before being tackled. The bandit was a little singed by the flames, but looked unaffected by his burns. He managed to pin her long enough for his remaining companion to grab her arms, pinning them above her head.

Tia thrashed under them as they attempted to pull her armor off when a ghastly shriek shocked them into stillness. Tia looked up to find the draugr had reappeared and was ready to cleave the two bandits with his greatsword. Both scrambled away just as the greatsword cut at the space they had inhabited moments before.

"What in Oblivion?" one bandit cried as his friend attempted to strike the draugr down. His axe was knocked from his hands and the draugr shoved its sword through the attacker's gut, lifting him clean off the ground. The last bandit tried to run off, but was killed by another of Tia's fireballs before he got too far.

Tia froze as the draugr appeared above her, but was relieved when it merely extended its arm to help her up. She gripped his arm and pulled herself to her feet; Tia was amazed by the draugr's behavior once again. She watched as it shoved the dead bodies into a single pile before collapsing by her fire, favoring its left leg. Tia was puzzled until she found that his leg was missing a significant portion of its calf; it seemed as if something bit off a large chunk of its decayed flesh.

Tia went over to the draugr and tried to see if she could do something to help it; it was only fair since he had saved her just moments ago. Tia yanked a healing potion from her nearby pack and poured it onto the draugr's injured leg. He ceased his movements as he watched the potion slowly take effect; the wound slowly healed as new, but still decayed flesh grew and knitted itself together, filling the gaping injury.

Tia was amazed; she didn't think the potion would work on the draugr, but miracles can happen… "…Uuuggghhh," he said appreciatively.

"You saved my life," she said, taking his rasp as a thank you. "It was the least I could do." He nodded and got up. Tia watched as he picked up his sword, sheathing on his back, before picking up the dead leader's iron battleaxe. He gave a few experimental swings before sheathing it next to his ancient greatsword.

He turned to Tia, giving a salute and slowly shambled away. Tia could only wonder what would become of the strange draugr.

_And that's the end of this prologue._

_What do ya guys think?_


	4. BaL Prologue 4 Dragonborn

_Once again, another prologue prototype for your viewing pleasure._

_Please note that this is an automated post; please leave any comments, questions, and deadly fire spells in the review page. The link to the review page is located at the bottom of the screen._

_Thank you for your time._

_**Becoming a Legend**_

_**Prologue 4**_

_Ever wonder what it feels like to be on top of the world, only for everything to come crashing down around you?_

_Well, let me tell you, it ain't pretty…_

_To put it plainly, watching your world crumble before your very eyes is the most painful thing you can ever experience._

_I had thought everything would be alright. We had done everything as it should happen. We had thought we were prepared. Our combined efforts allowed us to gather support from every city, guild, and organization within Tamriel._

_We had the Fighters' Guild in full force, the Mages' Guild ready, the Thieves' Guild around every corner of the IC and even had the Dark Brotherhood making a public appearance._

_The Imperial Legion had stood ready with the Blades and Martin in command. Renault was in the Imperial Palace, under guard by Maren, the Black Hand, and a small platoon of Imperial Palace Guards._

_We had planned for everything._

_But all hell broke loose when the Gates of Oblivion opened up at every entrance to the Imperial City and the daedra hordes poured through._

_The carnage of battle shook the very souls of the brave men and woman of Cyrodiil. We fought tooth and nail, steel against daedra. The tide of battle was against as the Daedric forces never ceased their assault. We were slowly losing ground, finally halting at the gates to the Palace before it happened._

_Mehrunes Dagon appeared to retake his lost kingdom…_

_I could barely stay on my feet as the miasma of his presence covered the city. With mighty strokes of his axe, the city crumbled. His every footstep created many losses for us; we were in the presence of a vengeful god._

_I trembled, but stood firm. I had to stand strong. I fought and slew every daedra before me as I led Martin and his guards to the Temple of One. I fought for a world that I could live in peace and raise my daughter with Renault at my side. One, ten, thirty, a hundred; countless daedra were slain as the Temple loomed closer._

_We barred the door as Martin frantically tried to call upon the power within the Amulet of Kings. The daedra shrieked and battered the doors as Baurus and I struggled to hold it shut. Martin chanting some nonsense while Jauffre tried to staunch the wound in his side against a pillar. The battering stopped abruptly as the roof was torn off, revealing Dagon in all his gruesome glory._

_Baurus was knocked out by the falling debris and Jauffre's legs were pinned by a large slab of masonry. I dodged whatever fell from above me and shot every spell I had at the Daedric Prince of Destruction. The bastard laughed and turned his gaze to the solemn Emperor._

"_I know what must be done…" Martin had whispered. I watched in awe as a blinding light erupted from the Amulet of Kings. The beams of ethereal light burnt Dagon's looming visage, forcing him back as Martin was lifted high above the city. He then burst into a flash of white fire and the darkened clouds parted above us._

_An enormous dragon came swooping down from the sky, roaring a challenge at Mehrunes Dagon. I gazed upon it, knowing that the developers of the Elder Scrolls would never truly capture the sheer majesty of Akatosh._

_I saw a truly powerful being, more awe-inspiring and glorious than any I would ever see. The dragon god flew right into Dagon and lifted him high above the Temple where both began a battle that the world would never forget._

_They clashed upon the sky; thunder rolled and lightning fell as they fought. Their titanic forms were bathed in the light of divinity; I could have composed epic symphonies praising their battle, but would have ultimately failed imbue this grand finale into something so...limited._

_After an eternity of combat, Dagon was struck down and set aflame by Lord Akatosh. The divine dragon roared in triumph as Dagon faded into Oblivion, taking his Daedric horde with him. The skies soon cleared as I heard cheers of unbridled joy erupt around me._

_I collapsed to my knees as I grasped the enormity of the moment._

_But I had forgotten something…_

_The game was officially over…_

_I hadn't considered what that meant for me…_

_I was suddenly consumed by an all-encompassing pain. I was dimly aware of being carried by armored hands and Renault's anguished cries. I could see a strange light; I reached out to touch it and lost consciousness._

…

…

…

…

_I could hear Renault singing…_

…

…_It was so beautiful…_

…

…

_A hero, a hero claims a warrior's heart,_

_I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes._

_With a voice-wielding power of the ancient Nord art,_

_Beware, Beware the Dragonborn comes…_

…

…

…

_And that's what it is…_


	5. BaL Prologue 5 Prisoner

_Ok, here's another try at the prologue._

_I'm gonna set up a poll once I hit 10 prototypes. To help me find the best one as a template, you'll have to vote for at least 3 of the prototypes at my profile._

_Anyways, get ready for a new prototype prologue of…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Becoming a Legend<strong>_

_**Prologue 5 – Released from Oblivion…**_

* * *

><p>…<em>cold…<em>

…

…_an icy prison within a land of fire…_

…

…

…

_**Wake up…**_

…

…_struggle to understand…_

…

…_who?_

…

_**...Awaken…**_

…

…_hurts…_

…_pain…._

…_arms won't move…_

…

…_legs are trapped…_

…

…

_**Awaken Sleeper…**_

…

…_cold…_

…

…_so cold…_

…

…_**Come into the light…**_

…

…

_Deep beneath the ravaged plains of oblivion, there is a seemingly endless network of tunnels. The dark corridors are filled with powerful daedra, deadly traps and horrifying cries of the lost souls imprisoned there…_

_This labyrinth is a prison for those held captive by the cruel Lord of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon…_

…

_**Awaken lost soul…**_

…

_Here within these dungeons, lie all those who opposed him; here lied all those who would defy his will. Here lied those who now suffer his wrath…_

…

_**Awaken and see the world anew…**_

…

…

_But deeper still, far beyond even the most tormented of Dagon's prisoners, resided one captive held within a prison of ice. One soul was held by Dagon, one soul he held beyond all contempt; one that he hated more than the cursed Septim than banished him back into Oblivion…_

…

_Guarded by a legion of Dagon's most powerful Dremora elite, this lost soul was encased in thousands of miles of ice; his prison maintained by a thousand Dire Frost Atronachs under the command of Dagon's greatest creation, a Atronach beyond any before._

…

_The Warden was a behemoth of frost, a glacier titan. It stood forever watchful; It was the perfect guardian…_

…_Even beyond this near-god, beyond his legion of frost atronachs and then past the Dremora legion; Dagon himself sat upon his throne, guarding the entrance to the icy prison of his most hated foe…_

…

_**Awaken, for your legend has yet to begun…**_

…

…

_For over 200 years, these stood guard over this lost soul…_

…

_For 200 years he has slept, unaware of the passing decades…_

…

…

_Martin was surprised the imbecile slept that long…_

…

_High above the skies of Tamriel; even farther beyond the worlds of Masser and Secunda, lay the realm of the Divines…_

…

_And within the Halls of Akatosh, there sat a scholar who had pierced the fog of existence, past the veil of oblivion and deep within Dagon's labyrinth…_

…

_Martin Septim, last Dragonborn Emperor, had found the unsung hero that ensured the safety of Tamriel…_

…

_At last, after 200 years of searching, planning and consolidating his strength, Martin was ready to free his friend…_

…

_**Now wake up you idiot, can't stay there forever…**_

…

* * *

><p><em>And there prologue 5…<em>


	6. BaL Prologue 6 King

_And here's the second shot of today's inspirational epiphany…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Becoming a Legend<strong>_

_**Prologue 6 – The Once and Future King**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_It's been 200 years…_

…

_200 years since I arrived in Cyrodiil…_

…

_200 years since Martin sacrificed himself to banish Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion and sealing the Veil that separated Tamriel from Oblivion…_

…

…

_200 years since I lost Renault…_

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago – Cloud Ruler Temple, 5 days after the end of the Obivion Crisis and the beginning of the Fourth Era:<strong>

…

"_**DAMN YOU ARTHUR!"**_

The enraged screams of a Breton woman filled the halls of Cloud Ruler Temple as another contraction hit. The midwife and her supporting staff dutifully ignored her outbursts and kept working to bring this eager babe into the world…

…

Her husband was not so lucky…

…

_FUUUUUUUUUCKIIIIN' HELL!_

…

That was the only thought that was going through my head as immense pain erupted from my hand…

…

…

…

The same hand was held in the dainty, yet deceptively powerful right hand of Renault, who was in the middle of giving birth to our wonderful child…

"Just keep breathing love!" I gritted out, wincing in pain as her vice-like grip became harder with each push she gave. The midwife merely smiled at my perseverance and coaxed my yet-to-be-born child from Renault's womb. The midwife's staff did what they could to both ease and speed up the process.

The staff consisted of two helpers, (a petite Imperial woman and her brother, a strangely large Imperial more fit as a legionnaire) and a journeyman-level healer (a kindly Argonian male named Winces-at-Suffering). The Imperial siblings took care of the various implements and toiletries while Wince kept a steady flow of magicka to keep Renault stable during the process.

"_**DAMN YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF OBLIVION! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"**_

…

I grimaced as Renault's scream tore at my eardrums, but knew that it was the pain talking. I loved her with all my heart and would suffer through this with her any way I could. I promised her this many times and only at this moment, when the birthing was well under way, did I seriously regret it…

"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry love, but just keep pushing and our wonderful, beautiful child will be born and all will be well…" I cooed, ignoring the multiple fractures that developed in my hand. Renault gave a mighty push that caused the midwife to cry out.

"Keep at it ma'am," she said excitedly. "I can see the head!" I smiled in triumph and returned to my encouragements anew.

"You heard her love! Our baby's almost here!" I cried. "I know you can do this Renault!" I watched as she coughed, sputtered and grunted; the long labor had taken its toll on Renault's body. The contractions began a full two days ago and Renault was exhausted. I was too concerned with my wife and soon-to-be-born child to notice the worried looks the midwife and healer exchanged.

I had devoted so much attention that I never saw the defeated expression on the midwife's face…

Finally, Renault gave one last push before collapsing in exhaustion and the wailing of new life filled the room. I turned and found the midwife now held the bloody, squalling form of my newborn child. She smiled sadly at me, yet I didn't notice, for she had deposited my daughter into my arms.

I peered at her now clean face and saw both Renault and I on her angelic features. She had Renault's eyes and mouth, but then there was my nose and cheekbones. Her hair looked blonde, but the sad midwife told me her locks would darken overtime.

I nodded happily, still entranced by my daughter, never noticing the healer checking over Renault's tired form. I turned to my wife's smiling face, carefully handing over our precious daughter. Renault gazed upon the babe in her arms, smiling tiredly yet utterly joyful nonetheless…

…

"Isn't she perfect Arthur?" Renault whispered to me, gently stroking our baby's cheek. "She looks so much like us…" I chuckled in agreement, quietly pointing out our 'contributions' to her looks.

"Yes, I see…" Renault then turned to me questioningly. "Well, I believe that it's now time for us to name her… What shall we call her, Arthur?" I pondered this question many times, spending hours going over thousands of names in the past. Only a few stood out.

"Well, I have a few suggestions; take your pick…" I listed the five names I had come up with:

Bridgette

Anna

Alessia

Lyra

Lucriela

"Those were your best ideas?" Renault asked, smirking the whole time. I pretended to be offended and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Well, if I tried to name her after either of us, she'd be called something like Renee or Arturia…" I said poutingly. I waited for Renault's reply and saw that she had a perplexing look on her face. "What?" I asked dumbly.

Renault sighed and said, "I like Arturia the best. She would be named after you and still have a High Rock-style name to be proud of." She waited for me to agree, yet my mind was elsewhere.

_Whoa…Isn't Arturia the name of Sabre from Fate/Stay Night? Arturia is the name of the King of Knights and a powerful swordwoman. It's definitely appropriate considering who her mother and gramdmother are…_

"Ok, her name will be Arturia Lost-Saint…" I whispered lovingly. Our small family had just begun and nothing would ever break us apart.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Sometime later, I was pulled aside by the midwife, Julianna and Wince. I was all smiles yet both were somber-faced. "Well, what do you two need? Name it and I'll do everything in my power to get it," I stated, too happy to notice their sadness.

"Arthur…" Julianna began. "There are…complications that need to be addressed…" Wince lived up to his name and 'winced' at my confusion.

"Complications?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly. Wince nodded and spoke.

"I did my very best to keep your wife stable throughout her labor," he said sadly. "But there are some things that even magick can't stop…" I looked between both, fearing the worst.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" I asked in near hysteria. Both shook their heads and Wince was the one to confirm my hidden fear.

"No," he rasped. "It's Mrs. Renault." He then guided the now sobbing Julianna to a nearby chair while I stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall, too shocked to stand. Wince then came and stood before me. "Towards the end of the birthing, Mrs. Renault had had stressed herself too far and is now slowly dying from internal bleeding and her heart is beginning to fail…"

Wince then turned away, "I'm sorry…" I shook my head as sobs racked my body. I was denying it, praying to the Divines that it was all some mistake, but I knew that Wince wouldn't make a mistake like this. I wanted to blame him for failing to keep my wife safe, but knew that he had used every bit of his knowledge to save Renault. I also knew that trying to get a master healer right now would be impossible.

With all the damage and injuries from the invasion, a better healer would take at least a week to get here; a week Renault didn't have…

I stifled my tears and stumbled out of the room and into the refurbished Emperor's Suite that Renault and I shared. I found Renault feeding little Arturia and my heart broke all over again. I collapsed next to Renault and silently cried for the lost future we would have had.

Renault dutifully took no notice of my sorrow and put Arturia in her crib and then lay down beside me. I knew that I would find her knowing eyes and accepting smile if I turned. We just held each other, cherishing what little time we had left.

…

…

"Tell Arturia everything about me; don't let her become a prissy brat like those ninnies at court Arthur…" Renault said to me, her voice little more than a whisper. It had been little more than two days before Renault's health had failed completely. Her body was fading fast as I sat beside her, crying my heart out and holding a sleeping Arturia in my arms. I sputtered out a thousand promises for every request and watched her eyes closed for the last time…

…

…

* * *

><p>…<em>I raised our daughter as best as I could, being both firm and kind; I never denied her requests, but made sure she knew that her gifts were special and to be cherished…<em>

…

_At age 5, we had settled into a small manor just outside of the Imperial City. There were a few empty rooms and a large yard for her to play and explore…_

…

_At age 8, Arturia was a whirlwind of energy and joy; she always had an adventure for every new day. She fought the Daedric Princes at noon and slew their demonic minions at dusk…_

…

_At age 12, Arturia had become an accomplished swordswoman, defeating many opponents in various tournaments for both adults and children…._

…

_Age 16, she had her first love. A somewhat scrawny lad, the young Breton was scholarly to the core and a perfect gentleman…_

_Two months later, Renault confessed her feelings and he rejected her outright. Her tearful return to our home had me frantic with worry…_

_The next day, the young scholar found himself locked in a dark room with a very displeased father…_

…

_A week later, he moved back to High Rock and was confined to a high security prison due to his extreme paranoia and multiple bouts of insanity…_

…

…

…

…

_At age 28, we ignored the fact that neither Arturia nor I had aged a day since her sixteenth birthday…_

…

…

…

…

_At age 96, Arturia had become as powerful as her namesake…_

_I was never more proud than the day she took up her mother's sword and was crowned the King of Blades…_

…

_I privately wondered if the imbeciles she beat for the title were too proud to admit a beautiful 96 year old girl had kicked their asses…_

…

_Naming her a 'King' seems a bit stupid if you think about it…_

…

…

…

…

_At age 152, Arturia has been my one guiding light in this dark world…_

_We travelled throughout Tamriel…_

_From the sandy Alik'r Desert of Hammerfell to the top of Red Mountain in Vvardenfell; beyond the deep forests of Valenwood and far beyond Elsweyr's western borders we travelled the world…_

…

…

…

_At age 197, Arturia became engaged to a travelling merchant, an easygoing Breton named Jean Mortierre…_

_I slaughtered the man the day of the wedding for his drunken appearance and for the three whores he had at his sides…_

_My daughter didn't speak to me for three months…_

…

_She was jealous that I was still quicker at the draw than she was…_

…

_At age 199, Arturia has chosen to travel north to Skyrim; she went there to find the last of the Blades…_

…

…

…

_A year later, I have still received no word from her…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Today, I travel to Skyrim and will find her…_

…

_I will slaughter any who stand in my path…_

…

…

_Soon, Skyrim will know my wrath…_

…

_The cold rage of the King of Assassins…_

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>And that's number 6 of the Prototype Prologues…<em>


	7. BaL Prologue 6 Dragonling

_Alright, this prototype is a variation of the __**Dragon Prologue**__ from Chapter 2._

_This one will hopefully be quite a bit better than the nonsense I wrote back then…_

_**Becoming a Legend**_

_**Prologue 8 – Rebirth**_

…

_I always thought I'd be scared of dying. I worried about how I would die; whether or not I'd be in horrible pain, pass on in my sleep or never see it coming…_

…

_My death was painful and utterly pitiful; I died from being stabbed by a serrated Daedric Longsword in the lower gut during the Defense of Bruma. It was kinda ironic actually; I had fought my way through the four towers, barely getting hurt and I get killed when I grab the damn Sigil Stone._

_Sucks really; turns out I didn't fully kill one dremora and it managed to throw its sword at me, nailing me in the back. So I end up falling from the second level of the Sigil Room just managing to drag the Stone with me. Slamming into the floor messed up the stab even more and I ended up bleeding out as the Bruma Defense Army was busy cheering…_

_An appreciative lot…_

…

_So I stayed lying down on the blood-soaked battlefield and Renault found me just before I passed out…_

…

_I woke up in Cloud Ruler Temple with Renault sitting beside the bed…_

_I remember lightly stroking her hair as I lost feeling in my legs…_

_Then I lost all the strength in my arms…_

…

_The room faded out slowly, leaving my wife the very last thing I saw before the world turned black…_

…

…

_Funny; I always thought I would end up in some Daedric Prince's realm when I died, but I wasn't anywhere in Oblivion…_

_I was in a warm, enclosed space with tight curved walls; there was a strange, viscous fluid around me, yet I wasn't drowning…_

…

_I could barely move my body, I felt so very weak…_

…

_There's something just outside the 'shell' (I decided that's what I'd call it); it was thumping lightly around me, cooing at me in some strange tongue…_

_The stranger was always there, warming the shell around me and singing in that enigmatic tongue; I was grateful to the stranger for their care…_

…

_Ages passed and I grew stronger; the shell grew cramped as I got larger…_

…

…

…

_I strained at the confines of the shell; I was now too large to fit within what had been my home for time immaterial…_

_I thrashed inside the shell and instinctively jabbed at the thin walls with a sharp point on the tip of my nose. Repeatedly I pecked at that single spot, slowly wearing away at the shell…_

…

_Finally I felt the shell give way. Victoriously, I threw myself at the hole with wild abandon; the crack widened and let the fresh air of the outside world in…_

_The shell fell apart after one last push and I toppled out. Dazed, I tried to stand but found myself completely disoriented. My body was strangely formed, I couldn't recognize myself; everything felt misshapen and out of place. The shape of my face and the feel of the skin were distinct; it was inhuman. I peered around at myself, my new long neck helped me; my head turned easily, my neck accommodated my every movement._

_Gazing at the grand changes I had undergone, I had but one thought:_

'!...'

_To say that I freaked out is putting it mildly. I went bat-shit nuts, crying out in terror as I thrashed and rolled along the fiery nest I was in. I was shaken from my panic by a bone-shaking roar and the presence of a great beast that dwarfed me in size. The beast was but a few feet from the nest, giving me a good look at whatever (or whoever) it was._

…

**Outside the Shell, Hours Earlier:**

The great golden dragoness peered down at her nest, watching as but a single egg rocked to and fro. She watched with bittersweet joy as her offspring struggled from its confines, ready to come out into the world. Soon, a sharp _tapping_ noise emanated from the lone active egg, signaling that her hatchling had figured out a way to quicken the process. Eagerly, she leaned her massive head forward and gave it a few soothing nuzzles; the egg squeaked and its efforts doubled. The dragoness was excited to meet her progeny; she then sadly turned her attention to the other, quieter, eggs of her clutch. She mindlessly counted the silent vessels; they numbered at twenty-seven. She had laid an even forty eggs many moons before; twelve had been lost to poaching trolls, leading her to viciously guard her eggs with an even keener eye and hotter flame.

The months had been long and there were many thieves who wished for the prizes that were her clutch; she warded off all both the most stubborn. Those too stupid and greedy to be scared off served as sustenance for the clutching dragoness. Now five months since their laying, only one egg would hatch, bringing forth a single hatchling that would carry on both her legacy and the legacy of her newly-resurrected race in this harsh world.

'Come little one,' the dragoness silently pleaded. She watched as the egg's movements became more volatile when suddenly, her hatchling toppled out of its egg and experienced its new life outside the shell. The dragonling wobbled and stumbled as it tried navigating around its silent nest mates. Curiously, the mother observed her child examining itself; the little one seemed perplexed…

All of a sudden, he (for it was a he) let out a panicked shriek, alarming her greatly. Fearing that he had found danger around him, she let out her most powerful roar; surely whatever had frightened her nestling would be frightened off by her warning. The young babe then toppled over in shock as he stared up at her in wonder. She mentally preened as her progeny observed her every feature; he obviously was amazed by her wondrous scales and how they glistened in the morning light. She slowly turned her body, making sure he got to see the glory that was his mother; his overall reaction was not very…assuring…

The gaping brown dragonling squeeked quite unbecomingly of a _Dovah_ and fainted…

…

_What do ya think?_

_P.S. I am considering a potential one-shot Mass EffectxHalo crossover featuring not a Spartan, not an Elite, hell not even a Unggoy! I am considering creating a crossover featuring a Mgalekgolo, **Ophis congregatio (the congregation of Ophis [Ophis = Seprent])**, or more commonly known as the Hunter._

_Please give me your thoughts._


	8. Petition

Sorry for this, but this is not a true update. Just me feeling the need to express my displeasure.

It has recently come to my attention that whoever it is that administrates this fine site, have suddenly become very anal and are planning to remove stories with lemons as well as stories with excessive violence. In my opinion that's one of the dumbest ideas they could come up with. I've read quite a few stories that while they may contain a lemon or two, their content isn't simply about the steamy bits. Take stories by Kenchi618, his stories are entirely plot driven and focus more on action and adventure than anything else. Hell the epic that is In Flight contains a scene that could be considered a 'lemon'. I will be damned if I lose these stories. And I hope many of my fellow authors and readers will be in similar positions address this travesty.

This is a site where people gather to write and read stories. Good ones and not so good ones. But it's all a way that we can all express ourselves. Sure it's fan fiction. But by the gods we love it and I wont stand for people putting a chain on creative ingenuity. The moment that starts happening, well, I liken it to someone pumping poison into the veins. Help save this site before that poison kills it.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

Fiori75

Older than Time


	9. Announcement

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

_I will be start publishing __**Becoming a Legend**__ in a week or so while finishing up __**Becoming a Hero**__ at the same time. Please be patient for just a bit longer while I get through some rough patches in the real world._

_As for my other stories, a few will be either moved to my __**Newborn Ideas**__ compilation or might be removed completely. A few well reviewed ones might actually become full-fledged fics themselves!_

_However, I regret to inform those that follow my __**Magical Secrets at Sea II: Piracy in Scotland**__ that that particular fic will be discontinued. I apologize, but I just can't seem to get anything to come out right._

_Anyone wishing to adopt the story can PM me and I'll send them my notes and the unfinished chapter I have for it._

_Thank you for your time,_

_I'm __**Older than Time!**_

_**A List of Fic changes that will be made:**_

_**Title of Fic – Destination/Action Taken**_

_Ultimate Ninja Reality - Newborn Ideas_

_Through the Looking Glass - Pending Rewrite_

_God's Disciples – Newborn Ideas_

_Descending From Heaven: Reset – Discontinued, Left up for Posterity_

_Becoming a Hero – To be Finished_

_Becoming a Legend: Prototype Prologues – Title Change: __**Becoming a Wanderer – One-Shot Collection**_

_Becoming a Legend – To Be Begun by July 10, 2012_

_Magical Secrets at Sea II: Piracy in Scotland – Discontinued/Put up for Adoption_


	10. HP SIOneshot

_I don't know why I wrote this…_

_The idea just wouldn't leave me alone…_

_I blame it on the bookshelf that fell on me and inspired…__**this…**_

_**Update: I made a mistake. FIXED the typo about year.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Older than Time presents…<strong>_

_An unintentional foray into the world of…_

**Harry Potter…**

_A seventeen year old librarian (assistant librarian) is heavily injured by a bookshelf falling on him. He blacks out and wakes up in Hogsmead during Harry's third year at Hogwarts…_

_How will this dimension travelling muggle-turned-wizard deal with a clingy raven-haired boy and all the trouble the kid's bound to come across?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban – Arrival of the (Assistant) Librarian<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>In a library in downtown **********, a part-timer by the name of Arthur is trying to do his job; keyword is trying… For some odd reason, the bookshelf he's working on decides to fall on the poor bastard. It's not like there was too many books on the shelves. Only the third shelf had anything; an incomplete set of the Harry Potter series. Only books one through four were there.<em>

_Arthur mentally swore as he saw the hundred and twenty pound antique shelf fell towards him in slow motion. He half expected his life to flash before his eyes…_

_All he got was a sneeze…_

_Then everything went black…_

"…-choo!"

*thud!*

A young brown-haired girl surrounded by musty books jerked at the sound of someone falling from a ladder. She quickly got up and made her way to the area the sound came from. And lo and behold there was an older student groaning on his back, his blue trimmed robes pulling under him. She kneeled beside him and nudged him frantically.

"Are you alright?!"

_Arthur's (My) POV_

…_ow…_

My back ached and my head was pounding. I could vaguely hear a girl asking me if I was alright… Her jabbing was only making my headache worse. I grabbed her small hand and propped myself up, ready to calm her worries.

"Calm down would ya? I'm pretty sure I'm ok."

She sighed and I was finally able to see clearly. I choked silently and my eyes widened dramatically. Kneeling next to me was a girl in robes. And not just any robes; robes with red and gold trim and the Hogwarts crest on them!

Add to the fact that she looked eerily like Emma Watson as Hermione Granger from the HP movies and you could say I was pretty freaked. Dreading the answer to my question, I couldn't help but ask,

"Uh, who are you?"

She perked up and said in a chirpy voice with a slightly snobbish British accent,

"I'm Hermione Granger, Third Year Gryffindor."

_Well shit…_


End file.
